The Magic Of Ren
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Loki has never had anything particularly bad against the Tamarainians. Just his finaceé. What happens when he finds out that he has a new one and she's not at all like he imagined. Her name is Ren and she is very powerful in the ways of Magic. What'll happen to them as they age? What shall they unlock about each other. All he knows is that he'll never forget those deep blue eyes...


**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"Now remember boys, Queen Tamára along with her daughters Princess Blackfire and Princess Starfire are coming to Asgard from Tamaran, so I want you both on your best behaviour. You remember the Princess', don't you boys?" Queen Frigga asked her sons, Thor and Loki, who both groaned. She eyed her youngest with a light in her eyes. "You definitely should Loki; after all, Blackfire is your future wife!" Loki mumbled a long sentence in reply that she didn't quite catch. "What was that?" She demanded and her dark haired 11 year old (**A/N: Well, we all know he's not really 11, don't we?) **glared at her.

"I said: I hate her. I hate everything about her. I would rather be engaged to Starfire then her!" Thor grimaced and pulled a disgusted face.

"Eugh."

"Exactly my point, Thor."

"They are both equally as awful as each other in different ways, brother. Who knows? Maybe they've changed in the last three years!" He boomed in hope and Loki chuckled.

"Yes. If by changed, you mean gotten more annoying and knock-out worthy... Then yes, I'm sure they have and you know how I feel about women beaters, I think they're horrendous, so there is my answer to the marriage." Loki crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

Thor burst out laughing, quickly followed by Loki. Soon, the boys were curled in balls on the floor, little tears in their eyes. Frigga couldn't help but laugh quietly. It was a well known fact that the girls weren't exactly the most bearable. "Never the less boys, best behaviour."

"Indeed boys, best behaviour. I mean your BEST behaviour or you will be grounded." Odin spoke from his throne just as the boys stood up and brushed themselves off and rolled their eyes, groaning yet again. "Come Frigga; leave the servants to prepare the children."

"Yes dear." After Odin left, Frigga made a few quick and defined motions with her right hand* that the servants didn't understand, but, the young boys grinned like the idiots they most definitely weren't. "Yes Mother!" Thor boomed yet again, this time with happiness.

"Will do." Loki said with a devious light in his emerald eyes. Frigga glided gracefully out of the room, giggling quietly.

As Frigga caught up to Odin, she had stopped laughing and wore a blank expression. Odin raised his eyebrow at his wife. "Just needed to tell the boys one last thing." She sounded serious; however, Odin could see a mischievous glint in her eyes. He gave a slight glare as she looked in front of her with an angelic smile.

*Don't worry about your behaviour. Bring the mayhem!

* * *

The boys could see the Tamaranian Royal Ship on the boundary of Asgard as they waited on the balcony of their home. They were dressed in new robes that were not something they disagree with. A baggy white shirt tucked inside black trousers, black boots and capes. A red cape for Thor and an emerald one for Loki. Thor sighed, "Well brother, I suppose this is it, isn't it?"

"Yes, I perfected a spell about a week ago in preparation for this."

"What does it do?"

"It blocks out all noise, so we can use it for a last resort or just for everyday purpose, which will probably be the case."

"Brother! You're brilliant!"

"I know... Keep being that loud and I'll be forced to use it before they even get here."

"... Sorry."

Frigga came outside, waving them in. "Boys, come in. You don't want them to see what you look like before they arrive. Do you Loki?" A glare that could scare Odin followed, delivered by Loki. "Oh Loki, don't be like that. You know Blackfire really loves you."

"Then she's wasting her love on the wrong person. I rest my case." Never the less, they both walked (ran like hell hounds) inside in order to hide. Loki teleported to the library for a while. Wanting to read a bit before he had to face his fiancée and her annoying sister.

* * *

As the ship approached, an 8 year old with almost black dark blue hair in pigtails began to nervously play with her fans. She closed her eyes and used to look at Asgard. It was an amazing and completely over whelming. Ever been round a friend's house and their house is just so much cooler than yours? This is what Asgard was like to her. It made her sort of jealous. She inhaled sharply, absolutely loving this place so far. It was like looking through some sort of zooming device (**A/N: Please note, they didn't have telescopes or binoculars 5000 years ago.)**. She noticed how the Guards were dressed: In armour made of pure enchanted gold. The children were dressed in Battle Armour, fighting with real weapons which resulted in some nasty injuries. She noticed that none of the children had her hair colour or her eye colour. She opened her eyes, returning to the ship as the Throne Room was in sight. Her eyes twinkling with tears, but, fighting them back.

Her older sister Starfire was kneeling at the front of the ship whilst she was stationed at the back. Starfire's knee length red hair was flying behind her and a smile on her face as they approached. "You know sister, it's a shame big sister couldn't come with us."

"...Quite."

Their mother sensed that something was wrong and hugged her youngest. "What troubles you so?"

"What if nobody like me?" Starfire whirled around with a frown, flying over and kneeling beside her baby sister. Not saying a word. "What if _he_ doesn't like me? After all, he is quite a bit older than me and we've never even met! At least Blackfire got to know him before their engagement."

Queen Tamára sighed gently, "Loki and yourself are going to get along perfectly, trust me. In time, you two will grow to love each other. Have no fears of him, Ren. Everything will turn out fine. Loki is quite the gentleman and knows how to respect a lady such as yourself."

Starfire gave a curt nod and the youngest turned her attention to her sister. "Also, if by whatever means those foolish children don't like you, then I won't like them. I don't know why they wouldn't like you, you're amazing. They'll be missing out in my opinion. They lose a great friend!" Starfire crossed her arms and nodded, as if to say: "Case closed."

"How come Starfire isn't engaged Mother?"

"I haven't found the one for her yet."

"So Loki's the one for me?"

"Yes."

Ren began to fan herself as she began to get hot and Starfire squeezed her shoulder gently.

* * *

Thor awaited the Tamaranians, Loki in hand. Not wanting to have to face them alone. Loki was pouting next to him and mumbling things like: "They're going to drive me insane!" and "How in Odin's name are we going to survive this absolute torture of the worst degree?"

Thor replied with: "They'll drive us both insane, not just you." and "I don't know Loki, but, we will come out of it as stronger men!"

Loki began to fidget as they waited by Odin's Throne, Odin watching them closely. Frigga hugged them both and squeezed her sons' shoulders gently in reassurance, before she went to stand by her husband's throne. Thor and Loki were praying silently that the visitors would be delayed.

... Their prayers were not answered. Soon enough, six Guards came through, blank expressions on their faces. "It is our utmost pleasure to welcome to Asgard: Queen Tamára, Princess Starfire and Princess-"

"NO!" A loud and unwelcome scream echoed through the halls and flooded their ears. "I can't do it, Starfire! Mother, please I beg of you, don't make me do this!" There was no reply from Tamára; however, they all could see worry and sadness on her face. Not at this child's behaviour, but, at the concern for the unknown child. They soon heard Starfire's unmistakeable voice.

"Come now baby sister, dry your tears. Your eyes are going to get puffy. That won't make a very good first impression would it? No it wouldn't. That's it! Lovely, now your beautiful eyes won't be red. Perfect! Why do you - ... Alright, I'll be right back."

Tamára walked gracefully to the Throne, greeting them all: Bowing to Odin, hugging Frigga, squeezing the boys tightly and making a point of ruffling their hair. She turned to the Guards with a small smile, "Why do you people never smile? Did Odin make a law that everyone has to be as big of a party pooper as he is?" The Guards stifled laughs and she turned back to the Throne. "Come on Odin; don't tell me that they need your permission to show emotion? That would suck because you'd never agree." Odin frowned at her and she gave an innocent smile. Frigga laughed and placed a hand on Tamára's shoulder. Tamára smiled apologetically at them all. "I apologize for my daughter behaviour. She's not normally like this. The nerves are getting to her."

"That's alright Tamára." Frigga said with a smile. "I can tell that's your new addition, but, where is Blackfire?" At the name, Tamára frowned.

"Blackfire refuses to come here. She wouldn't come with us after I broke the news that Loki and she would not be married." Loki and Thor pumped a fist each in the air, pulling it down as the pulled a knee up. "Yesssssssss..." They both made sure to drag out the word as if to savour the precious moment. Loki suddenly came to a realisation.

"Mother... Did you know about this?" He gave his Mother a pointed look and she giggled.

"Yes. So, that is Ren?"

"Sure is. I promise you all she is not normally like this. I do apologize yet again. She is a lovely girl once you get to know her." Tamára stared at the place where Ren hid.

"Mother! Who is this Ren?!" Thor demanded loudly and the boys were certain they heard a scared whimper.

"Thor, calm down. Ren is Loki's new fiancée." Both boys stared at her with horror.

"Say what?"

Before Frigga could answer, Starfire came flying through the pillars into the room with a blanket bundle in her strong arms. She landed her feet on the floor and bounced the bundle. There was a muffled sentence of: "Do I have to face him? He probably already hates me; I'd rather not give him any more reason to reinforce that fact."

"How can he hate you, baby sister? You haven't even met him."

"Big sister told me that he is a very powerful sorcerer." Loki stood a little straighter at this sentence. Starfire smiled.

"There is something you have in common, Ren. That's a good start!" Loki raised a thin eyebrow. This girl could perform magic? He cleared his throat and boldly stepped forward, just feet away from Starfire.

"Excuse me Ren, but, I would like to be able to put a face to the name of my future wife instead of a blanket bundle." He spoke gently, knowing she was scared and not wanting to frighten her further. Ren froze and everything was silent. You could legitimately hear a pin drop. Starfire put Ren on her feet, revealing cute white shoes, and removed the blanket.

Loki looked at his new bride up and down, analyzing every noticeable feature of her. Her hair was a strange colour of dark blue and was held up in adorable pigtails behind her ears. She had a round face, small lips, pale skin and closed eyes. She only reached around his shoulder and was wearing a very peculiar dress. It was obviously the finest silk; it started half way on her neck and ended at her ankles. It was white with blue designs with slits all the way from mid thigh to the end of the dress. He could see a fan being held on each leg in sheaths. _'How on Asgard could fans be dangerous?' _ Despite this, she was – dare he say it – cute. "Hello Ren."

"Hello."

"Do not think me as rude, but, why are your eyes closed?"

"I don't want them open."

"Will you be able to see?"

"Yes Loki, have no fears."

"Are you hard of sight Ren? Is that why you keep your eyes closed? So you will not shame yourself in front of the Royals of Asgard?" Thor boomed and Loki face palmed. They both stared at her when she snorted.

"No I'm not blind, you blond buffoon. I keep my eyes closed because I do not wish for them to be open. Why would I care about shaming myself in front of people like you? If anyone is shaming the Royals of Asgard, it's you as you are acting like a spoilt toddler who's never felt the back hand of someone when they act out of place. So if you say that again, so help me my fans will be inserted into your cranium. Understood?"

Everyone was shocked. No one had ever talked down to Thor like that and Ren meant every word. Thor spluttered and Ren made a "humph" noise. "That's what I thought. Now do us all a favour and keep your lips closed."

"How dare you insult me!" Two fans came flying down on his head and everyone swore that there was steam coming out of his head. When the fans were removed, Thor fell on the floor. Out for the count and Loki chuckled. Tamára grabbed Ren's arm.

"Ren, that was very rude and disrespectful. That's your future brother-in-law." Ren sighed.

"Oh goodness no! I have to deal with that for the rest of my life? Well, I guess I would be able to help him with his manners. He won't be able to retrieve Mjolnir with that attitude."

Frigga clapped her hands together. "Well then, why don't you two go in private somewhere and get to know each other better whilst I catch up with Tamára? Go on, off you go!" Loki gritted his teeth.

"Okay Mother. Anything you wish." He gently took hold of Ren's arm, scared she would trip and hurt herself and they left the room.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Don't forget to review, my Unicorns!

I love you all!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:) _


End file.
